1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic EL device in which pixels that use organic Electro Luminescence (EL) elements are arranged in a display region of an element substrate in matrix form has been proposed as an example of an electro-optical device (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-089803).
More specifically, JP-A-2014-089803 discloses an organic EL device having a top emission structure, which includes organic EL elements in which a reflective layer, a first electrode (a pixel electrode), a light-emitting layer, and a second electrode (an opposing electrode) are sequentially stacked.
Incidentally, in the organic EL device disclosed in JP-A-2014-089803, a plurality of terminals, which include a mounting terminal for mounting a data line driving circuit, a scanning line driving circuit, and the like, and a terminal for external connection, and the like, are arranged in a peripheral region on an outer side of a display region. These terminals have structures in which a reflective conductive material such as aluminum (Al), which is formed as a film in the same process as for the above-mentioned reflective layer, and a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO), which is formed as a film in the same process as for the first electrode, are stacked together.
In JP-A-2014-089803, in a structure in which a light emitting element is sealed by a sealing film, and a color filter is formed on the upper surface of the corresponding sealing film, a so-called top emission type On-chip Color Filter (OCCF) structure, etching of the sealing film on the mounting terminal is performed using a color filter or an insulation layer as a mask. In this case, if etching of a region that extends across a plurality of mounting terminals is performed excessively, there is a possibility that the side surfaces, and the like, of the mounting terminals will be etched, and that reflective electrodes (an AI film), which are in lower layers of the mounting terminals, will be exposed. On the other hand, in a case in which etching of the sealing film is performed for each mounting terminal, there are cases in which peeling occurs at an interface between the sealing film and an insulation film of the lower layer after mounting of an external connection substrate.